Much attention has been given recently to the mounting of musical drums and vibrations which can be transferred from a drum to it's supporting structure when the drum is played. Such a transfer of vibration, which can occur with conventional mounts that attach to a drum's outer shell, can create a loss of resonating energy in the drum. In attempts to decrease the transfer of vibration from a drum to it's supporting structure, various mounting devices have been introduced which can be placed between a drum and it's support structure in order to separate and insulate the mounted drum from said structure. Such devices generally attach to an area of a drum other than the drum's resonating shell and, in the process, apply an insulating material of some kind to help reduce the transfer of vibration. My invention offers an application in this area of musical drum mounting; and to my knowledge, no such device is known to exist which offers such an application.
My invention relates to the mounting of a cylindrically shaped musical drum for the purpose of insulating said drum from it's supporting structure in order to create a setting in which the drum may resonate more freely when played thus increasing it's acoustic potential. The scope of the invention is such that a flexible belt, attached to an annular frame, is stretched away from said frame to engage and support a drum therein. The frame, with drum supported therein, is engaged and/or disengaged with a mounting clamp which is designed to receive said frame and may be joined to, or is an integral part of, a supporting structure such as a stand or tom tom arm.